


Anger comes in Pears

by Bunnies306



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Fruit, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnies306/pseuds/Bunnies306
Summary: How the Tenth Doctor found out how he hated pears.





	Anger comes in Pears

The tenth doctor was hungry, Rose had decided to stay with her mom for a bit to get settled into "normal" life again before should would call him back at some point and for some weird reason he had decided to just wait in the Tardis after skipping around planets for what would be a few days on earth in Rose's time.

"What should i do?" The Doctor said to himself, pacing the control room.

"Oh! I know! I still don't know what my favorite food is in this regeneration, so I guess i'll just go try whatever we have." he talked quietly to himself, partly to the Tardis.

In the kitchen he was searching through the many cabinets "Where are the bananas? I don't even know if I like them anymore, I don't feel like I would but i'd like to try."

After some searching he ended up finding a bunch of bananas, as he is grabbing one and peeling it and thinks "Wait... If I don't like bananas anymore do I have to throw out all of the ones hidden in one of the closets? And I should have just gone there instead of spending 30 minutes to find and try one..."

"Eugh that's disgusting! What the heck was that supposed to be! that tastes nothing like they used to!" The doctor thought, not that surprised but still questioning life as he spat his mouth-full of banana out.

After realizing he hated bananas now he decided to try some other fruits.

As he bites into an apple he thinks "This is not as bad as it could be but surely there must be a better thing to eat than this."

He opens an orange up to find it pleasantly good, but still not as good as he wanted it.

He randomly finds a celery despite knowing he was in the fruit section of the kitchen, "Am I forgetting something?" he thought, realizing but not really caring that it was in the fruit section despite knowing it was a veggie.

He bit into a tomato and spat it out.

He finds a bunch of grapes and pops one into his mouth chewing slowly, thinking "This is very sweet but it's bearable I guess".

He eyes the pear in the corner of an open cupboard he looked through earlier, feeling an unsettling amount of discomfort settle in his stomach. But ultimitely decides to wait to try it until later.

He cuts a lemon open and juices it but adds nothing, this is not lemonade. Realizing he should not have suddenly and randomly decided to drop a whole tablespoon of plain lemon juice into his mouth he spits it out, as it was too sour.

He puts a raspberry in his mouth and quickly chews it but after a second he spat it out, "Too many seeds." he commented quietly before going onto the next fruit he could find.

He cuts an avocado in half and cuts it into cubes before throwing a chunk up and catching it in his mouth before realizing it was fine, but won't be as good as it could be with something extra like herbs or something. Putting the avocado chunks in the fridge to experiment later he goes onto the next fruit.

He pops a small kiwi into his mouth, and decides he hates them and spits them out before putting them on the oven as high as he could for five minutes and then cutting them in half and lighting them on fire (despite already being on fire).

He ate pineapples and they were too sour. If anyone were to have walked in on him within an hour of the time he ate it then they would see smoke coming out of the kitchen and hear laughter as all the pineapples he could find burned in a fire he made out of them.

He finally hit the pear. Deciding to just lick it first, he licked it and scrunched his face up in disgust and a moment after looked at it in anger.

He grabbed the closest sharp thing he could find (which happened to be a blender) and mixed it up and put it into a canon and shot it out after opening the Tardis door into the not-quite-endless darkness of space (because despite how much he hates the pears he would never want to purposefully break the Tardis).

If he ever saw a pear in the Tardis again he would   
1\. Light it on fire.   
2\. Throw it out into the emptiness of space  
3\. take it into a bag and gradually filling it up over time before lighting the pears on fire and lighting the bag on fire then throw it out into a black hole. (unless his companion is with him)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired


End file.
